The Kurisutaru Clan
by CaitSith692
Summary: Very fictional on Japanese History so no judge! Also based on the crystal using ninja Guren from the three tailed filler arc in Naruto.


Screams could be heard down the corridor of the dully lit chasm. Scream after scream filled the corridors until finally they died down. Foot steps could be heard two maybe three people made their way up the corridor. Did they cause the screams or were they just here at the wrong time? Talking could be heard from the men and what seemed to also be a woman with them, they turned corner still talking splattered in blood and not seeming to mind. "So Kazama, Yukii who were they again?" the woman said this without turning to the men all continued walking. "Well one was the leader of the Minamoto, Yoshitomi and the other was…" the one known as Kazama paused not remembering the other person's name. "And a guy known as Taira no Kiyomori leader of the Taira clan" the younger man who was dressed rather formally Yukii answered before Kazama could remember. "Oh, is that so…" the woman smiled at information and stopped, both me immediately halted right behind her she began to laugh to herself pleased with results. "Ma'am!" the two men said at the same time saluting their leader, Kurisutaru no Guren.

Guren looked around believing she heard something, both men drew their Katana. The two men were polar opposites, Kazama was middle aged, carrying a few extra pounds, he also wore a black and red kimono and had shimmering blond hair what was not possible if not rare in all states of Japan possible showing he was part European. Yukii was young and wore a long pale blue male kimono he wore glasses with long black tied up with a black ribbon hair and looked rather elegant. Guren had black hair tied up in a ponytail, she wore a dark purple kimono and she like Yukii wore glasses and like Kazama was middle aged.

"So would I be correct in saying that Nankaidō belongs to the Kurisutaru?" Guren tilted her head slightly towards Yukii. "Well in a manner of speaking both Kii and Awaji don not belong to us, but it should not be long" Yukii looked down in dissapointment. "That's fine as you say it shouldn't be to long until they are mine", "Yes Guren-sama!" both men said together and ran off out of the chasm leaving behind Guren.

"This place needs a little interior design" she yawned then walked back the way they came. Kazama and Yukii jumped out the chasms entrance and jumped off onto two warships below them, the chasm was at a coast on top of a small dorment volcano. Around the volcano was a type of village held up by large pieces of purple glass, no it was crystal. The village was also attatched to the volcano's side and spirald up the small volcano and at the volcano's hole lay a large palace surrounded in crystal probably as a defence.

"Kazama take your ship and head to Kii, your forces are more used to larger land areas I will head to Awaji" Jin bowed showing respect to his "partner" and left on his ship heading north turned to his crew of troops samurai and normal foot soilders and bowed his head. "You heard pretty boy!", "Head to Kii, we will take that land in no time!" Without Guren or Yukii Kazama was a rather aggressive specially when it came to war, Kazama's nature was never calm but he seemed to be in a blood-lust state when ever he got to fight. Yukii on the other hand was a born assassin he loved war as much as Kazama but never showed it to anyone his nature was always calm he never broke that nature.

The boats at first sailed off in the same direction before Kazama started to turn more east toward Kii and Yukii went north both men got there with no trouble.

Once landed Kazuma jumped off the ship and looked around, silence. He roared and laughed very loudly, birds fly away from trees and up into the air Kazama smiled and then ripped off his kimono to show his full general's armor a soldier then ran up to hand him a helmet he grabbed it and then sent his forces out onto the battlefield.

On Yukii's side he was being a bit more tactical before he landed he sent out a couple of batallion of troops on smaller ships to attack the island from three sides. Once all the ships docked Yukii got out and sent out his troops to pillage the small province of Awaji. "I think this is going to be easy" Yukii pressed his glasses to his face "to easy"


End file.
